


Shit Hits the Fan

by memisa101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, All The Ships, Also he can't whisper, And he doesn't know how to handle these kind of situations, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Scott shouldn't watch these kind of movies anymore, Teen Wolf AU, Young Derek Hale, damn it greenberg! you finally did something right, fem! stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memisa101/pseuds/memisa101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Scott thought Stiles was talking about him but was actually talking about Derek, and shit hit the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott woke up in a haze; he looked around and recognized that he was in the pack house. He let himself relax until he felt movement next to him. Isaac was sound asleep with his back pressed up against his side. Scott looked around the room and saw that Derek and Boyd were also there; Derek was distracted by his latest book, and Boyd was working on a homework assignment that was probably due first thing in the morning. Scott got comfy and was about to let sleep take him again until he realized something: where was Stiles? Scott jerked up, startling everybody. “What’s wrong Scott?” Isaac asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Scott calmed down the best he could before speaking. “Where’s Stiles?”

Boyd opened his mouth to answer when a fit of giggles cut him off; sometimes he didn’t know why he bothered. Derek cleared his throat as to gain their attention. “She’s where she’s been all night. With the girls.” Scott physically relaxed, then tensed up again. Did he just say ‘she’? “What?” Scott asked, confusion plastered across his face.

Derek sighed and passed a hand over his face. “Do you not remember this morning at breakfast?” Scott shook his head, now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember that much before waking up, just blurry bits and pieces. “The girls said they were going to have a girl’s night,” Derek finished. Scott was still very confused but tried to seem as if he knew what was happening because the guys looked at him like he was crazy. He sat down and was instantly pulled down into a cuddle by Isaac. At least everything else was normal. Right?

All four boys were out like lights. Well, three out of four. Scott couldn’t sleep; he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole ‘she’ thing. Maybe Stiles was temporarily turned into a girl by a witch, or maybe it’s a side effect from those pixies they recently fought. Scott was deep in thought when Erica’s voice pulled him out of it. “Come on Stilinski, you said you’d tell us who it was after the movie.” A thud was heard, probably Erica tackling Stiles. “Now spill.” Scott slipped from Isaac’s grasp and leaned up against the wall to hear better, he needed answers and he was desperate.

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you.” Scott heard a voice that sounded like Stiles but was higher pitched.

* * *

 

Next door the girls were still wide awake. Allison had her head in Lydia’s lap and Erica was clinging to Stiles’ back, eager to finally know who the guy she’d been crushing on was. “Okay, fine, I’ll tell you,” Stiles said, mostly just to get Erica off her back, _literally_. Erica sat beside Lydia and stared at Stiles with wide eyes. “Actually, you have to figure it out.” Stiles said cheekily.

Erica let herself fall back and let out a small groan. “Just tell us,” Lydia snapped, but Allison laced their fingers together and kissed her hand as to calm her. “Come on Lydia, let Stiles have her fun.” Lydia huffed and began to comb her fingers through Allison’s hair.

“Thank you, Ally. So I’m pretty sure that once I start telling you it’s gonna be obvious as to who it is and I won’t have to continue because it would be pointless.” Stiles was ranting and Erica couldn’t take it, she flung a pillow at her face. “Out with it!” Erica whisper yelled. She wanted to know who, but not at the expense of waking the guys. “Okay, okay,” she paused for a moment. “So he’s tall, protective. He has strong arms, a charming smile, dark hair,” Stiles smiled and her whole face went red, “a _REALLY_ nice ass, and the way his jaw is shaped just makes my heart flutter.” Stiles had to stop, she felt herself overheating and hid her face in her pillow.

“Does this tall, dark and handsome stranger happen to be an alpha werewolf?” Lydia asked, knowing the obvious answer. Stiles nodded, still hiding in her pillow. Allison and Erica were jumping up and down like five year olds, squealing with excitement.

THUD.

A bang on the wall next door made it clear that they were getting too loud. Looks like it was time for bed.

* * *

 

Scott’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe his ears. Stiles, his best friend in the whole world, his ‘brother’, had a crush on him. Scott wasn’t conceited or anything, but those were the things that Allison always said about _him_.

THUD.

Scott froze, hearing the loud bang on the wall next to him. He turned and found Derek with his hand still balled into a fist on the wall. Scott relaxed, seeing that it was just Derek, until he turned and glared at him. Derek grabbed Scott by the collar of his T-shirt and through gritted teeth, as calmly as possible, told him, “Bed _now_ , there is school in the morning.” Derek released his grip and went back to his spot, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. At least Derek was still a grump when woken up. Scott heard Lydia next door. “You need to tell him tomorrow, we can come up with a plan in the morning,” she whispered. He laid down and closed his eyes trying to relax. “I have to talk to Stiles,” he thought, and let the mixture of quiet and Isaac’s warmth pull him under.

Scott walked down the stairs and instantly figured that everything last night was a dream. It had to be; everything he was seeing right now felt so natural. Boyd and Erica were making out on the couch, Isaac was with Lydia and Allison in the kitchen gossiping, and Derek was MIA as usual. Scott let out a content sigh and felt relief wash over him. The sound of a patrol car pulling up outside could be heard and the countdown started.

Allison smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. “Five.”

“Four,” Lydia followed, looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

Isaac grinned goofily, happy with the interruption. “Three!”

Erica parted her lips from Boyd, slightly breathless. “Two.”

“One,” Boyd finished, tucking her messy hair behind her ear.

Scott heard running and turned just in time to move out of the way. Stiles was running down the stairs in excitement, and of course, it being Stiles, she missed the last step and almost ate it. “I got it!” Stiles yelled. Scott couldn’t believe it, this was actually happening. He sat down and breathed in deeply.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked himself. Apparently it was out loud because Derek was standing next to him. “The Sheriff came by to see everyone, just like last week.” Derek looked at Scott with a mix of confusion and concern. “Are you okay? You did the same thing last night.” Scott shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Stiles threw the door open. “MOM!” she squealed and ran out the door. Now Scott was really confused. ‘Mom’? Scott watched as Claudia walked through the door with Stiles clinging to her and a box of doughnuts in hand. “Good morning everyone, I brought you all a little something,” Claudia said cheerfully, setting the box in the kitchen. Stiles released her mother and gave her the look. “Did you get these doughnuts for us or for you?”

Claudia took one out of the box and gave it a big bite. “Both,” she said, with a full mouth, smiling at Stiles. Stiles sighed. “Mom, come on-” she started, but was cut off. “Don’t start fussing over me sweetheart, one doughnut won’t do anything.” Stiles opened her mouth in protest when Erica cut in. “Thanks for breakfast, Sheriff, but we should get going. Don’t want to be late!” Claudia nodded and walked out to the patrol car. “Have a great day, kids!” she yelled before driving away. Everyone grabbed a doughnut and went out to their respective cars. Erica, Boyd and Isaac rode with Derek, Allison with Lydia, and, as always, Scott with Stiles.

Now was his chance; he had to talk to Stiles. “Um, Stiles?” Scott asked, his voice a bit shaky. He had no idea how to approach this. “I need to tell you something.” Stiles gave him a quick look and her signature smile. “Sure Scotty, what is it?” Damn. Scott really didn’t know how to approach this. “Um, uh, it’s...” Scott was struggling. Stiles’ smile was replaced with a look of worry. “Scott?” He looked at her and gave a half smile. His hand shot directly for the radio and turned up the volume. “I just _really_ love this song.” Stiles knew that wasn’t what he wanted to say, but she let out a nervous chuckle anyway because the song made the whole situation very awkward. “Scotty Doesn’t Know” by Lustra was playing on full blast. Stiles felt like she was gonna puke, maybe she should wait. She mentally kicked herself. “No,” she thought, “today’s the day you tell him how you feel.” Stiles was determined; the girls, Isaac, and Boyd helped her plan the whole thing early this morning.

Scott could see the determination on Stiles’ face and felt his heart in his throat. What could he do? Stiles wasn’t only his best friend. Stiles was family. He looked out the window, today was gonna be a long day.

Stiles pulled up to the school and had barely started parking when Scott jumped out of the car and ran to his locker. Stiles grouped up with Erica and Boyd. “Does Scott seem off to you?” she asked. “I have no idea, maybe you should ask the love sick puppy,” she said and pointed towards Isaac. “You going to your babe!?” she yelled, and Isaac gave her a thumbs up.

Scott opened his locker and breathed in as much as he could. Today was going to be a _REALLY_ long day. Danny began to approach Scott and he relaxed, seeing a familiar face. Isaac then came up behind him and slapped his ass, walking away with a wink.

Scott gave Danny a confused look. “Is that normal?” Scott asked, even more confused. “How the hell should I know?” Danny said, opening his locker and grabbing his books. “He’s _your_ boyfriend, dude.” Scott’s jaw dropped, and Danny closed his locker. “Are you okay?” Danny asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I, erm… When did… Huh?” Scott was at a loss for words. Danny began to walk away when he turned and told Scott, “Practice starts after lunch today and don’t be late, or as coach likes to say, your ass is grass.” Scott forced himself to walk to Mr. Harris’ class but froze just two doors down. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. How much weirder could things get?

Right there in front of his very eyes, Scott saw Allison and Lydia kiss. The instant that Lydia walked away, Scott stormed towards Allison. “What the hell was that?!” Scott asked, clearly bothered by what he just saw. Allison jumped in surprise. “What do you mean, ‘what the hell was that’? It was a goodbye kiss, Scott. Don’t act so surprised, you and Isaac have make out sessions in the hall all the time,” she pointed out.

“No, we don’t,” he snapped. Allison gave him a look of disgust. “Are you kidding? The two of you were practically fucking in the library last week.” She turned and entered the class, clearly done with their conversation. Scott grumbled to himself and entered the class room in time to see Allison sit next to Derek. Derek?

Scott walked back out and saw Stiles. He pulled her aside and pointed over his shoulder towards Derek. “Dude, since when did Derek start coming to Beacon Hills High?” Stiles looked over Scott’s shoulder and smiled. “He entered a year before us, dude.” She punched him on the arm. “He’s only in our class because he’s missing the one credit.” Stiles walked to her seat across from Allison, and signaled for Scott to sit next to her. Scott sat next to Stiles and across from Derek. Allison instantly glared at him and Scott hid behind his text book. Again, today was going to be a _long_ day.

Stiles hated this class, the minute that Harris opened his mouth, she started to space out. It was perfect. She and Derek were sharing curly fries and milkshakes, he had an arm around her, and she was leaning into him. “Stilinski.” Stiles snapped out of it. “Answer the question.” Harris seemed irritated.

Stiles rubbed the back of her neck. “Could you repeat the question?” Mr. Harris sighed. “A white precipitate forms when solutions of barium nitrate and sodium sulfate are mixed. Yes or no?” Stiles panicked and quickly looked around the room, her eyes landing on Derek. He was doing that cute thing where he talks with his eyebrows. Stiles hesitated. “Y-yes?’ she answered. Harris looked down at the text book in his hand and said, “Correct.” He turned his attention back to the board. Stiles turned her attention back to Derek, and mouthed out a thank you. Derek just shrugged and looked at the board. The bell rang, and Scott and Stiles both sighed in relief.

Scott waited till Allison left the room and walked out with Stiles and Derek. Stiles nudged Derek with her elbow. “Thanks, Sour Wolf, you really saved me in there,” she said with a grin. Derek laughed. “You know it helps if you pay attention.” Stiles shrugged and changed the subject. Scott was surprised, since when did Derek laugh? Scott heard Isaac’s voice behind him and ran. Derek, Stiles, and Isaac stopped and stared at him.

 “Where are you going!?” Isaac yelled.

“Bathroom,” was Scott’s response. The three exchanged confused looks and parted ways; Derek and Stiles had P.E with Erica and Lydia, while Isaac had English with Boyd and Allison.

* * *

 

Scott was grateful he had a free period to think, he made his way to the library and pulled out a pen and notebook. On the top of the page in capital letters it read: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY? He started listing anything he could think of.

  1.       There’s something in the water.
  2.       It’s Beacon Hills.
  3.       An alternate universe?
  4.       I’m going crazy.



Scott stopped writing and looked out the nearest window. “Am I going crazy?” he thought. Scott shook his head; he couldn’t think like that, the last thing he needed was to be admitted into Eichen House. Just the thought of that place gave him the chills, and then the feeling of someone’s hands on his shoulders made him jump. “Hey Butterscott,” Isaac said, sitting next to Scott and lacing their fingers together. “Howls it going?” he laughed.

Scott pulled his hand away “Can we talk?” Isaac had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but nodded anyway.

* * *

 

 Stiles was biting her lip and silently thanked God for baseball pants. Damn, Derek’s ass looked great in just about anything. Lydia snapped her fingers in front of Stiles’ face, making her snap out of her ‘trance’. The two were sitting on the bleachers. “Stiles, you’re staring and starting to drool,” she said with a trace of disgust in her voice. Stiles wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve. “Sorry, Lyds, I can’t help it,” she said with a grin. Erica came running up to them. “You ready, Stilinski?” she asked, slapping her on the back. Stiles winced and nodded. “Good,” Lydia started, “because lunch is in half an hour and we have to get you ready.” She got up and started pulling Stiles towards the locker room. If Stiles wasn’t nervous before, she was definitely nervous now.

The bell rang and Allison ran as fast as she could to the locker room. When she got there, Stiles had already changed and Lydia was curling her hair. Allison giggled at the face Stiles had on, she was clearly uncomfortable and was trying her best to stay still. Erica stood next to Allison. “Doesn’t she look cute?” she asked, and Allison nodded and took out her phone to take as many pictures as possible. Stiles did look cute.

She was wearing a pair of white Mary Jane heels and a light blue summer dress that brought out her eyes, and with her hair in curls draping over her shoulder, she looked stunning. Erica pulled out her phone and texted Boyd to get Derek; their plan was now in action. Stiles felt a panic attack coming. “I don’t think I can do this,” she said, her voice shaking. Lydia hugged her. “You are beautiful, and such a great person. Now you are going out to that Lacrosse field, and you are going to tell him how you feel, and ask him out,” she said reassuringly. Stiles nodded, feeling better, she breathed in deeply and walked towards the door the best she could in heels. Stiles was surprised to see a crying Isaac when she opened the door.

Erica ran forward and hugged Isaac. “What happened?” she asked him, rubbing small circles on his back. Isaac sniffed. “Scott… Scott broke… broke up with me,” he said between hiccuped sobs. The girls were shocked. What the hell? Stiles was furious. “I’m gonna go talk to him,” she said angrily. “No, you’re not,” Lydia said, hooking on to one of her arms as Allison took the other. “You are going to that Lacrosse field,” Allison finished. Stiles opened her mouth in protest, but Isaac cut her off. “Go ask Derek out,” he said, still crying. Stiles relaxed and walked with Lydia and Allison towards the Lacrosse field.

* * *

 

Scott let out a heavy sigh as he entered the courtyard for lunch. He was planning on just leaving early and skipping the rest of the day, but changed his mind when he saw Stiles walk across the courtyard towards the field. It’s now or never, he told himself and walked towards the field in search of Stiles.

Stiles was standing by the bleachers patiently waiting when she saw Derek walking towards her, and her heart started to go a mile a minute. She waved at him and he smiled, breaking into a small jog. “Hey,” he started turning a cute shade of pink. “You look… you look great,” he finally got out. Stiles smiled and lowered her head in an attempt to hide her face. “Thanks,” she started, but was quickly cut off by Scott running up to them, yelling her name.

“Stiles!” he yelled, waving. Stiles groaned. Why now? “Stiles, I need to talk to you,” he said. “Right _now_?” she asked, slightly annoyed. Not only was it horrible timing, but she was also mad at him for hurting Isaac. “Can’t it wait till later? I’m kind of busy right now, Scotty.” Scott shook his head. “No, I need to tell you this now,” he said, not even noticing Derek. “I know you like me Stiles,” he started.

“What!?” she yelled. Scott held up a finger as to let him finish. “I know you like me, Stiles, and I’m flattered really. But you’re my Bro, and I don’t think I could ever be with you. I felt like I should tell you before you could tell me so that it wasn’t so awkward, you know? I’m sorry, Stiles,” he finished with an awkward shrug. Stiles was not only shocked, surprised, and confused, but she was also panicking.

* * *

 

Derek didn’t know why Boyd told him to go to the Lacrosse field but he honestly didn’t care when he saw Stiles standing by the bleachers. He smiled to himself. She looked like an angel in that dress, and the way her hair fell perfectly down her shoulders made his face heat up and heart race. She just looked so… _WOW_.

The guys were right, he had it bad for Stiles. That’s why he was so heart broken when Scott said he knew that Stiles liked him. Derek felt like a kicked puppy. Everything sounded like white noise and his mind went blank, it was the smell of Stiles’ Panic that brought him back. Derek turned to help Stiles, but Lydia and Allison were watching the whole thing close by, and were already helping her back to the locker room where Erica still sat with Isaac.

Scott felt terrible for hurting Stiles and Isaac, but he also felt relieved. He had to set things straight with his friends and he did. He felt good, until Derek punched him square in the jaw. Scott fell with a THUD. “What the fuck was that for!?” he yelled, holding his jaw. Derek was fuming, and crying?

“What the actual fuck, Scott!? You’re my friend, you’re part of my pack, and you know how I feel about Stiles! Just _last week_ you and Isaac were telling me to ask her out. That’s exactly what I was going to do now!” Derek’s eyes flashed red. “Why would you egg me on to ask her out if you knew that she didn’t feel the same way!? And even _worse_ , why would you send her into a panic attack!?” he growled. Scott opened his mouth to answer and Derek cut him off. “Don’t bother answering.” He stormed off.

* * *

 

Stiles was on the floor, leaning against the lockers crying. She took off the heels and threw them across the room. She had her hair up in a bun, and her favorite flannel on over the dress. Erica was being filled in on what happened by Allison and Lydia, who saw the whole thing. Isaac was sitting with Stiles and the two were trying their hardest to calm down. Erica sat in front of Stiles and rubbed her leg. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly. Stiles wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. “I’m pathetic.” She started crying again.

“You’re not pathetic, Stiles,” Isaac said, taking her hand. “You’re great.” Stiles stood up and started pacing. “No, I’m pathetic. Instead of handling the situation properly, I started panicking and had an attack.” She let out a huff and sat on the bench near her. Lydia looked at Allison and she nodded in response. Isaac looked up at them. “What?” he asked, confused. “Haven’t you noticed how strange Scott’s been acting?” Allison asked to no one in particular. “Boyd told me earlier how he was forgetting things last night. And considering how his whole life basically revolves around the two of you,” she said, gesturing towards Isaac and Stiles, “it’s pretty strange that he would break up with you and make you have an attack.” She finished. Lydia was standing next to her nodding. Isaac stood up and helped Erica to her feet. “So what you’re basically saying is: one's an incident, two's a coincidence-”

“And three's a pattern,” Stiles cut Erica off. She quickly stepped into her converse and ran out the door. “Where are you going?” Isaac asked. “I have to find Scott and talk to Derek!” she shouted, running up the stairs and only falling once.

* * *

 

Derek and Boyd were sitting on the bleachers and Derek was trying his hardest to gain control. Danny ran up to them in full Lacrosse gear. “Have either of you two seen Scott?” he asked. Derek growled and Boyd rolled his eyes. “No, Danny, we haven’t seen him.” Danny nodded and ran back towards Coach Finstock. Boyd patted Derek on the back and walked away. Stiles ran onto the field and Derek perked up slightly. He was hurt, but seeing her in her favorite flannel and with her hair up in a messy bun still made his heart skip a beat. She was frantically looking around, probably for Scott.

Stiles thought she’d find Scott out on the field but wasn’t disappointed when she turned and found Derek on the bleachers. She headed towards him but flailed and turned when she heard Coach. “Bilinski! Where’s McCall?” he yelled from halfway across the field. Stiles shrugged and headed towards Derek again. He was getting up to leave and she pulled down on the sleeve of his leather jacket. “Derek please, there are a few things you need to hear. And I,” she breathed in deeply, “I need to ask you something.” She was staring into his eyes.

* * *

 

Boyd was walking down the nearly empty hall in search of Erica when Scott bumped into him. “Scott, Coach is looking for you,” he said plainly. Scott nodded and ran towards the locker room so he could quickly get on the field. Boyd kept walking and found Erica running down the hall with Allison, Lydia and Isaac. Erica grabbed Boyd’s hand and pulled him in the direction they were running. “Come on,” she said, excitement clear in her voice. Boyd wondered why he even got out of bed in the morning, a small smile on his face, as they all ran towards the field.

Scott got on the field and regretted not being at practice on time. Coach was giving everyone their positions when Scott saw Stiles and Derek talking on the bleachers. What were they talking about? Scott _really_ regretted not getting there early, Coach put him as a defender.  Scott really wanted to know what they were talking about, so much as to the point that Coach Finstock was yelling at him to focus. “McCall! Defend your goal!” Scott ran forward, ready to do just that, when he heard Stiles’ heartbeat change. Scott turned to look at the bleachers and his eyes went wide.

Stiles and Derek were kissing. It was as if nothing else mattered, as far as they knew, it was just them. Stiles smiled into the kiss; something was finally going right. What the fuck? Next thing Scott saw was Greenberg coming at him. He hit the ground harder than ever before and everything turned black.

* * *

 

When Scott woke up, he found himself on the couch surrounded by the Pack. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He could hear Stiles complaining about something and the ending to Inception was playing on the TV. Wait, Stiles? Scott turned his head towards Stiles’ voice and pulled him into a hug. “You’re a boy!” he yelled in excitement. “Yes I am, Scott, and Allison is a girl, and Derek is a dog,” he said, trying to escape from Scott’s death grip of a hug. Derek growled from the kitchen at Stiles’ comment but continued drinking his coffee. Allison leaned over and kissed Scott’s cheek. “What kind of dream did you have?” she asked pulling him closer. Stiles turned towards Scott. “You fell asleep? Dude, we’re gonna have to watch the whole thing over again,” he said, setting up the movie again. Everyone groaned.

“Come on Stiles, let someone else pick a movie,” Isaac complained. He was leaning against Boyd with Erica’s head in his lap. Scott laughed. “Go ahead and start the movie, buddy.” The whole thing was a dream. Scott felt so at ease and smiled at Stiles who was slightly confused, but smiled anyway. Derek came back from the kitchen and took his spot between Lydia and Stiles. He threw his free arm over the back of the couch and Stiles automatically used him as a pillow. Scott turned towards Allison and whispered into her ear. “Are Stiles and Derek, you know?”

Allison raised an eyebrow at him. Scott cleared his throat. “Are they, you know? Are they fucking?” he asked, a little too loudly. Stiles flailed and fell onto the floor, and Derek, who was drinking his coffee, turned and accidentally spit it all over Lydia. Lydia screamed as Erica and Isaac laughed like hyenas. “This is cashmere!” Lydia stormed towards the door and turned in the doorway facing Derek. She pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards him and Derek tensed up. “Sleep with one eye open, Hale.” She was gone. Stiles broke the Silence with a snort. “You’re dead, Sour Wolf.” he said, poking him with his foot. Derek stretched across the couch, taking up the whole thing. “You just lost your couch privileges,” he retorted, thinking he had just won.

Scott pulled Allison close to his chest and leaned back. Stiles popped up behind him. “Can I join?” he asked, giving Scott his best puppy dog face. Scott sighed and moved over for his best friend. Stiles jumped onto the couch and looked at Derek, who rolled his eyes. Scott got comfy again and felt true bliss knowing that everything was right with the world, except for one thing.

He had to get Stiles and Derek together.


	2. Of Cop Cars and Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek both realize something important, Allison and Lydia play matchmaker, and Scott cant get over his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beautiful Beta: http://archiveofourown.org/users/escapay/pseuds/escapay

Stiles groaned and kicked the front right tire of his jeep. Of course he’d stop working at the _exact_ moment he needed to be somewhere. Stiles was supposed to meet up with Scott and Allison at the movies. He gave up and walked back inside. “Hey dad?!” he yelled, closing the door, and heading toward the table where his dad was working. John looked up from the papers spread across the table. “What is it, kiddo?” he asked. Stiles gave him his biggest grin and sat down across from him. “Soooo, I was wondering…” he started. John sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What is it now?” he asked, with a small grin. Stiles’ grin got bigger. “Can I borrow the cruiser? My jeep won’t start and I know you’re gonna say no but I was really looking forward to going to the movies today and—”

John chuckled softly. “Stiles,” he slid the cruiser keys across the table, “don’t mess with the radio.” Stiles jumped up and somehow managed to smile brighter than ever. “Thanks dad. Love you, see you in a bit, bye!” He yelled, running out the door. John looked at his wedding ring. “He takes after you,” he said, smiling.

            Stiles started the cruiser and smiled at the purr of the engine, He loved his jeep and wouldn’t trade it for the world, but there was something about driving the cruiser that he just enjoyed. Before he pulled out of the driveway, he sent Scott a text:

            “On my way, save me a seat and some popcorn.”

      Derek couldn’t catch a break today; he forgot to pick up his new contacts yesterday, forcing him to wear his old glasses. When he returned his books to the library, his favorite Henley got caught on the return box door and ripped. On his way home Derek caught the scent of mistletoe, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably and steer off the road. Derek groaned and got out to inspect any damage done to the Camaro. He popped the hood and punched a nearby tree. Derek felt in his pockets, and looked in the car. No phone. “Great,” he said sarcastically. Not only was the Camaro in need of fixing, but he was stranded on the side of the road with no phone _and_ shirtless. He started walking.

            Stiles was drumming happily on the steering wheel. A devilish grin spread across his face when he saw Derek walking on the side of the road. “Time to have some fun,” he said to himself as he drove slowly behind Derek. Stiles flipped on the sirens and loud speaker. “Attention citizens of Beacon Hills, there have been reports of a stray wandering the streets.” Stiles laughed when he saw Derek physically tense up and walk faster. Stiles pressed on the gas so that he was right beside Derek and rolled down the window. “Sir, I’m gonna have to place you under arrest.” Stiles twirled a pair of handcuffs as Derek came to a stop. He turned towards Stiles and knit his eyebrows together. “Stiles, I’m not in the mood,” he said through gritted teeth. Stiles put the cruiser in park and unlocked it. “Dude, I saw the Camaro. Just get in.” Stiles reached for something in the back seat and gave it to Derek. “I’ll call for someone to come get your car,” Stiles said as he put his phone to his ear.

            Derek unfolded the shirt Stiles had handed him. It read ‘Beacon Hills Sheriff Department’ and it looked like it would actually fit. Stiles nodded towards him to put it on, and as luck would have it, the shirt actually fit perfectly. Stiles turned in his seat to face Derek and hung up. “Parrish is gonna arrange for your car to get fixed and taken back to your house.” Derek scratched his cheek. “Uh, thanks.” Stiles gave him a small grin and turned to put the cruiser in drive but faced Derek again. “I’m meeting up with Scott and Allison at the movies, do you wanna join? If you wanna go home that’s fine. You just seem to be having a crap day.” Derek nodded. “Sure, sounds like it would be fun.” Stiles smiled, and took off for the movies.

            Allison looked at her phone. What’s taking him so long? She honestly just wanted to see a movie, not stand outside waiting while Scott talked her ear off. “Scott please, this is all you’ve been talking about for the past _week_ ,” she said, placing a hand over his mouth. “But Allison, the whole thing felt so real,” he protested. “I can’t just ignore it, sometimes dreams mean something.” Allison rolled her eyes, “That’s exactly what it was, Scott, a dream. _I’m_ dating _you_ , Lydia is my _best friend_ , Stiles is a _boy,_ and I can guarantee you that Stiles and Derek have NO romantic feelings for each other, nor will they date. So please just drop it. I had to practically beg Stiles to come to the movies today because you freaked him out, dropping obvious hints about dating Derek.” By the time she finished, she was out of breath, and her hair was slightly messed up from running her fingers through it. Scott pulled her into a hug, rested his chin on top of her head, and started combing her hair with his fingers. “I’m sorry, just relax. Stiles will be here soon and the three of us will see the movie.” Scott kissed her forehead and smiled when he saw the cruiser.

            Allison grinned when she saw Stiles jog towards them. She elbowed Scott. “Don’t say anything about Derek,” she threatened. “Stiles!” she yelled excitedly and hugged him. “Hey guys, I hope you don’t mind that I brought a plus one,” he said, pointing behind him. Scott’s eyes went wide when he saw Derek walking towards them. He looked at Allison and she shook her head. “Hi, I hope it’s fine that I’m joining you guys. Stiles offered, and I didn’t have plans, so… yeah,” Derek said, feeling kind of awkward. Allison took Stiles’ arm. “Don’t be silly, Derek, what’s wrong with four _FRIENDS_ seeing a movie together.” She looked at Scott, emphasizing the word friends. “Come on, Stiles, let’s get snacks,” she said, pulling him towards the snack bar.

            Scott sighed and approached the ticket counter with Derek. “Hi, four tickets for the anniversary screening of _A Walk to Remember_.” Scott was pulling out his wallet to pay when Derek stopped him. “I can pay, it’s not a problem,” Derek offered. Scott clapped him on the back. “I got it.” Scott looked down at his wallet and frowned. “Actually… can you pay half?” Derek handed the lady behind the counter the money, and walked towards Allison and Stiles. “Here,” he said, giving Stiles his ticket and picking at the large bag of popcorn in Stiles’ hand. Allison smiled at Scott. “I got your favorite,” she said, shaking a box of sour gummy worms. Scott kissed her, wrapping an arm around her. “You guys ready?” he asked. “Yes,” Allison and Stiles answered together.

            Derek didn’t know why out of all the movies out now they had to watch this one. It was on TV every day. But when he turned his head to the left, he understood. Stiles and Allison were holding each other, crying their eyes out. Derek leaned back and looked at Scott who was out cold. “Scott,” he whispered. Nothing. He grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at Scott; it bounced off his nose. Derek threw another piece of popcorn, this one landed in his mouth, causing him to cough. Allison and Stiles shushed him. Scott looked at Derek and raised his eyebrows in question. Derek pointed at his wrist and then at the screen, Scott waved him off, and got comfortable falling asleep again. Derek rolled his eyes and got up. He was not going to sit through the rest of this, and they can get him when the movie ends.

            Allison had an arm linked with Stiles and was holding Scott’s hand. “Wasn’t it a great movie?” she asked, leaning on Scott. Scott nodded. “Yeah, it was awesome,” he said, looking away. “Dude, did you really watch the movie?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah,” Scott protested. “Then what was your favorite part, Scott?” Allison asked, smiling at him. “Oh, you know, the ending. When it ended,” Scott said, getting a glare from Allison. Scott released her hand and ran away, with Allison chasing him playfully.

            Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets, and headed towards the door. He wasn’t surprised to find Derek sitting on a bench outside, deep in thought. Stiles took a seat next to Derek. “I take it you didn’t like the movie?” Derek looked at Stiles and shrugged. “It’s not that, it just reminded me of Laura. She would make me sit with her and watch it for hours.” Stiles leaned back against the wall. “Bad memory?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head, smiling, “It was actually nice. It was one of those rare moments when we weren’t at each other’s throats.” Derek’s smile got bigger, and he looked at Stiles “You know what I mean?” Stiles nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

            Allison ran up to the two of them, slightly out of breath. “So, Stiles, do you wanna come over and make cookies?” Scott ran up next to her and grinned. “I don’t know. I’m pretty sure Derek wants to go home,” Stiles looked at Derek and then at Scott. “Plus, last time we made something I got a stomach virus.” Scott started laughing at the mention of their last cooking adventure. Allison frowned. “Please Stiles? Scott won’t be handling any food, I promise. We can make the gooey peanut butter ones you like, and Derek, you can come with us. It’ll be fun.” Allison was smiling at the two of them. Derek got up off the bench and sighed, offering a hand to Stiles to help him up. “Making cookies sounds fun, but I’m riding with Allison.” Derek said, looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, but we make them with crunchy peanut butter.” Allison smiled. “Deal.” She grabbed Derek, and ran for her car. Scott watched with a small frown. “Come on, dude, the cruiser awaits,” Stiles said, nudging Scott’s shoulder.

            Allison placed the last of the supplies on the counter. “Okay, I think we have—” Allison stopped mid-sentence and gasped. “Oh my god! I forgot the non-stick spray!” The guys all gave her an odd look. “I’ll be right back.” She grabbed her keys and ran out the door in such a frantic that she forgot her wallet. Scott noticed it on the table by the door and ran after her with it in hand. “Allison, wait! Your wallet!” Stiles and Derek exchanged a look of confusion. Derek shrugged. “We might as well have them ready for when they get back.” Stiles agreed, and grabbed the bag of flour to move closer to the sink for easy clean up, but it being Stiles, he tripped, sending flour all over Derek. “Oh, shit. Dude, sorry,” Stiles said, getting off the floor laughing. Derek wiped the flour from his eyes, and dipped his hand in the jar of peanut butter. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’s... Okay,” he said, smearing peanut butter on Stiles’ shirt, face, and hair. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek. “Oh, it’s on, Sour Wolf.”

            Allison stuck her key into the lock. “Thanks, Scott. I can’t believe I ran out of the house without my wallet.” Scott kissed her temple and opened the door for her. Allison walked into the kitchen with Scott right behind her, and ducked just in time to miss an egg, Stiles and Derek laughed as egg fell down Scott’s face. Allison was horrified. “What the hell happened?!” Stiles and Derek dropped their ammo and pointed accusing fingers at each other. “It’s like I’m friends with a bunch of five years olds! I was gone for ten minutes and—” Allison was cut off by a ball of butter that was now splattered on her chest. She looked at Scott, who was smiling with a tub of butter in his hands. Allison had an evil grin on as she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a sling shot, quickly loading it with an egg. “Bring it,” she said before launching an egg at Scott, starting a food fight that would have no victor.

             The four of them laid on the kitchen floor laughing and out of breath. Stiles looked up at the time on the microwave and sprung up. “Oh, shit! I gotta get home!” Derek and Scott gave him questioning looks. “I have the cruiser, and my dad’s shift starts soon.” Derek’s eyes went wide and followed Stiles towards the door, but stopped and turned to look at Allison and Scott. “Go. We can clean this up,” Allison said, smiling. Derek nodded and headed to the cruiser where Stiles was waiting.

            Scott was giving Allison a goofy grin. “What?” she asked, cracking a smile. “Was there any reason in particular why Derek wanted to ride with you?” he asked, grabbing the mop from the closet. Allison placed some dishes in the sink and turned towards Scott. “You know how Stiles drives, and Derek likes living.” Scott raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, fine. He was telling me how he was having a crap day, and how Stiles was nice enough to have his car fixed and invite him.” Scott stopped moping and met her gaze. “Really?” Allison nodded. “Yeah, you know, if you took your head out of the clouds, you’d see that the two of them are actually friends.” She turned and started the dishes. Scott leaned on the mop, looking out the kitchen window. Maybe Allison was right and the two were just friends, or maybe he should just let nature take its course. Scott put away the mop and went to help Allison, [forgetting about the wet floor and losing his balance](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mafezbqOF61qexcklo2_250.gif).

            Stiles raced home after dropping Derek off. “Sorry dad, I lost track of time,” he said, throwing his dad the keys. John looked his son up and down. “I don’t even want to know.” He kissed his son on the head. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning, there’s a twenty on the counter if you wanna order something. Love you.” Stiles nodded and watched as his dad drove off. Stiles went up to his room and sat by the window watching the sun set; this was his favorite time of day. Watching the sunset reminded him of his mom and how special she made him feel. He had that same feeling today, helping Derek. Now that Stiles was alone with his thoughts he realized that he always felt like this with Derek. The way he would listen to Stiles rambling and not stop him, or how his eyes would light up when Stiles made a joke… Stiles had a goofy grin on his face. He shook his head. “Do I actually like Derek?” Stiles took out his phone and dialed Lydia’s number.

            Derek let out a deep breath when he felt the warm water hit his skin. Today turned out to be a great day. It started out like shit, but turned around when Stiles showed up and helped. Derek made a mental note to thank him for getting the Camaro fixed. Derek smiled when he found a piece of egg shell in his hair, Stiles had cracked it on his head when Scott and Allison joined the fight. Derek found himself smiling a lot now. He spent more time with the pack and was more social now, and he had Stiles to thank for that. Somehow Stiles just brought a lot of good to his life and he was grateful for it. Being around Stiles gave him a nice feeling. Even thinking about it gave him that nice feeling. Derek turned off the water and grabbed his phone, looking for Allison’s number

“Lydia, I’m serious, I think I like Derek,” Stiles said into the phone as he was pacing a groove into the floor. Lydia sighed on the other line. “Why do you think that? Tell me everything, not just the key points.” Stiles stopped and plopped down on his desk chair. He let out a deep breath and explained it all to Lydia.

Allison had to settle on towel drying her hair because Scott locked himself along with the blow-dryer in the bathroom. She had just unwrapped her hair when her phone went off. She gave a puzzled look when she saw who it was. “Derek?”

Lydia was smiling. “Stiles, it sounds to me that you really like him.” Stiles felt like he couldn’t breathe. “What do I do?” he started chewing on his thumb. Lydia grabbed her keys. “I’m on my way over.” She hung up. Stiles stared at his phone, then back out the window and smiled. “I like Derek Hale,” he said to himself before running to take a shower.

Allison’s hair was still wet as she sat there listening to Derek. She had to stop him. “Derek, it sounds like you’re aware and perfectly fine with your feelings towards Stiles. I don’t understand why you called me.” Derek let out a heavy sigh. “I needed to talk to someone. My history with relationships isn’t exactly the best and honestly I'm a little scared. I don’t want to mess this up. Stiles is a great friend and I don’t even know if he feels the same way.” Allison’s phone dinged and she quickly read the text from Lydia, smiling and going back to her call. “I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.” Derek perked up. “Really?” Allison laughed. “Yes. You and Stiles can have a double wedding with me and Scott.” Derek tensed slightly. “Um, could you not, you know, tell Scott?” Allison rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. Mum’s the word.”

Stiles walked Lydia to her car. “Thanks again, Lyds. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek. “You’d be a mess without me. Now just relax, I’ll take care of everything.” Stiles waved as Lydia drove off.

Allison called Lydia and the two informed each other in on what happened. “Allison, as best friends, and dare I say it, partners in crime, we need to get the two of them together.” Allison was nodding enthusiastically. “On Monday, we commence Operation….” Allison paused to think of a name. “…Diles?” Lydia pursed her lips. “No, what about Sterek?” Allison smiled brightly. “Perfect, on Monday we commence operation Sterek!”

Lydia smiled. She was lucky to have the greatest best friend on the planet.

           

           

 


End file.
